


Once you have someone you love, Don’t let go.

by Reapthatsoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Jack, Fluff and Angst, I am not sorry, Impressed Gabriel, M/M, MAJOR WARNING SUICIDE THOUGHTS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapthatsoldier/pseuds/Reapthatsoldier
Summary: This is a story about how Jack is depressed and is determined to put an end to Reapers killings but something goes wrong and Reaper has his own ideas. This story does have talk about suicide so MAJOR WARNING there.This is my first story. Don't hate me plz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first piece so please be gentle, i am a soft person plz no. 
> 
> *** LAST WARNING OF DEPRESSION HERE*****

Depression is like being dragged by your shoulders to the edge of the sea, head low enough to take in water but high enough to be able to spit it back out. An ever-lasting state of half drowning, never stopping, never easing away. People would say to you, _‘Just get up out of the water then. Don’t let your self drown.’_ Well, it isn’t that simple. It feels like something deep within you is pulling you down to the ground. Be it the tide, or your clothes. There is always something pulling you down to your eternal slumber that you wish for more than you should.

Jack has spent so many years mourning his lost lover. Chasing memories of the man he once was, and the man he once loved. Always stuck in the past, never claiming the truth as gospel. Somewhere in Jack’s mind, Gabriel lived. The first time they met, where Gabriel told Jack point blank that he hates him. A few months after that when Gabriel admits he was lying. A few more months down the line when Gabriel told him he was falling in love with him.

The laughs, the training sessions, the mornings after injections, the moment they left SEP for good, the times when Gabriel would yell at Jack for being too reckless on the battlefield, the late night dates at the Overwatch HQ. Sadly Jack can’t hold onto the good memories for long, after heaven, there is always hell to follow.

The memories of Gabriel slowly losing himself comes to light. The moments where Gabriel would shout at Jack for not being there for him, the times when Gabriel would vanish on missions for weeks on end, the nights where Jack would go to bed alone. Those nights were more frequent as time goes on. Jack often wonders where he went wrong. He thought he finally got the moment to fix everything when Gabriel came into his room to talk to him, sadly he was wrong. _Very wrong_.

Everything went dark. There was smoke, distant screams of the weak letting out their last cry before their light flickers out. Fire raging around him, the remains of the building he once called home, crumbled around his fading figure. Jack hates remembering this part, he wishes that it never happened. That he didn’t see his lover, cold and dead in front of him. Just out of his reach, the life draining from his cold, dead eyes. The painful screams that fall on dead ears. The will to live, fading away quickly. Jack was not allowed to join his lover in a peaceful afterlife. He was denied that fact when a soldier who will remain nameless, dragged his limp body out of the rubble and onto safe land. Jack knows everything that happened was his fault. Jack knows that he can’t change the past. Jack also knows that Gabriel did not die that day that Reaper is alive and kicking. Jack knows what he must do to fix what he has done. And that would mean, putting Reaper down, and finally leaving this world with no more regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 

Jack awoke with an never-ending hunger. It seems like after all the shit he has had pumped into him back at the SEP, he couldn’t keep food down for long. However just because he can’t, doesn’t mean he won’t try. Some days seem to fly faster if he spends most of it crouched over a toilet retching his guts out. He’s surprised there is still guts left to cough up, none the less he goes about his business and drinks half his body weight in coffee and water. His daily routine consists of waking up, trying to eat and failing, drinking fluids to make up for the empty space and then working out. After all, he wouldn’t be able to defeat Reaper without the strength of a stubborn old soldier. After all, that is all he was. There was no ‘Strike Commander Morrison’. No Farm boy/Corn lover. Only a broken and old soldier. Soldier 76. 

His apartment was small, it reflected his state of mind. Tattered, crumbling and dark. He boarded the windows days after he moved in blocking out the Gibraltar sun. He would like to say it is because he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him inside, however the real reason was because the streets and the noise reminded him too much of Gabriel and the emptiness he felt in his heart. The kitchen was filthy, layers of dust piled on top of dirt. The bathroom was small and had blood marks scattered around the mirror and sink from quick first aid. The bedroom was nothing special. A place to sleep, if he had sleep. Overall, his apartment seemed more of a place to die, than a living space. Jack understood this fact very well. Next to his bed, on top of the bedside table, lays a small handgun. Loaded with one bullet. Jack was prepared for what was coming. _Who_ was coming.

Jack put his left hand in his pocket and picked him gun up with his right. He walked out of the apartment. 

Prior days before, Jack went out to an old Overwatch base. He was surprised with what he found. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of a room that was covered in dust and yet still seemed new. The bed was made and right on top was Jack’s old Commander’s jacket. The blue was standing out in the room like a bird locked in a cage. Jack couldn’t understand why it was there, why this room seemed lived in. Until his eyes saw the numbers on the wall that brought back many memories. This was a room that he and his previous lover shared together. His previous lover who is still alive, who is looking for him and is waiting to finish what he started. If this was another life, maybe Jack would of thought Reaper wanted to see him again, and make anew. But the gun shot wounds and the punctured arteries tell another story. Jack has been fighting the mercenary for years, and he was getting tired of it. A plan rose in Jacks mind. He grabs the blue coat and swings it over him. He notices the lack of dust on the jacket, this means Reaper is near by. Jack’s plan might work. It is time to lure the monster back to the hunter. It is time for jack to put an end to this game of mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Gabriel notices when he gets back to his room was the absence of a blue coat. He knows he didn’t leave it anywhere else and he is pretty sure everyone else in this building was dead. _So where is it?_ he thought. He then finds a note by the pillow. He knows this handwriting, he has seen it so many times on the ends of contracts and in many letters. This was Jacks. The Jack that was supposed to be dead. If he had a heart it would be pumping fast and loudly. All he could feel was the anger that was consuming his very being, an never-ending anger that wrapped itself around his soul. _Why hadn’t Jack told me he was still alive?_ _Why didn’t he die that day?_ and then he realises something important. 

There was a discarded jacket in the corner of the room, one he has seen so many times. The Jacket a certain soldier that always got in his way wore, someone he thought seemed familiar but had no idea why. _Jack is soldier 76_ this all makes sense now. Gabriel felt his anger die down. Jack had been there all along, it was his fault for not noticing it. He knew the soldier was enhanced somehow, that he obviously worked for Overwatch. He just didn’t think it would be Jack. Truth be told, Gabriel was no longer angry with Jack, It was true that they fought on the day they both ‘died’. But that was because Gabriel thought Jack was behind everything. All the blackmails, the lies, the kidnappings, the murders. Jack was just a pawn and was discarded like one. 

Gabriel finally chose to read the note. ‘We need to talk, come out of the shadows and see me - Jack’ _what the fuck does this mean?_ Gabriel scrunched the note up and walked out of the room. _what does Jack mean? Talk? Why now and why did he take his coat?_ While Gabriel was thinking he didn’t notice an old familiar figure waiting in front of him. All he could see was a memory, well it would be if Jack didn’t have white hair and a bulky mask that covered most of his face. However he can imagine Jacks eyes scrunched up and his face falling to a frown. ‘Jackie…’ Gabriel murmured. ‘We need to talk’. 

Gabriel looked at Jacks face through the mask like it was the first time. His eyes looked so tired, so worn out from everything he has gone through. Gabriel felt sad, this was his fault. Jack was tired because of him. ‘How are you alive?’ Gabriel asked.

Jacks face soured. His eyes shut and Jack opened his mouth. A low, angry voice came out. ‘I was rescued. I saw you kill me, I saw you die. Clearly that didn’t take. Reaper.. Its enough now. I’m sure you have had enough of this chase between us. Tomorrow we can put an end to this. We can finally see who will win between us’. 

Before Gabriel could protest and tell him how he was feeling, Jack walked away and dipped into the darkness and into the night. _End everything?_ _Was Jack thinking about dying either by his hands or Gabriel’s?_ He then remembered a past memory, a hidden one, one he didn’t want to remember. A truce between them, they both had a gun, one gun with one bullet. If they lost faith in themselves and everyone else, they would use it on themselves. Gabriel scrapped his own, Jack kept his on his waist. He remembers the very same handgun on Soldier 76’s waist. Jack was willing to kill him self if Reaper did not. _This will not happen._ Gabriel went to bed early that night, ready to face Jack and fix it once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited. Thank you for the feedback!

Present day

The place that Jack decided the battle grounds for the two of them would be is an old factory. Old machinery scattered about the grounds with pieces of old metal hanging from the ceiling. Gabriel looks in from the outside and makes a mental note of the floor plans. _Two stories, big open space on the bottom floor, top floor little less space. More rubble and broken machinery scattered around but theres a good spot to look onto floor 1. Jack is probably there._

Gabriel shadow steps over to the doors. He stands outside and places his back against the door. He breathes in and calms his heart. _You will not kill him. You will NOT kill him!_ He closes his eyes and begins to focus on the fight that will happen. _First floor, hide behind a piece of metal._ Gabriel shadow steps in, sticking to the shadows and positions behind an old table on it's side. He starts to materialise but not for long as Jack has seen the sudden movement and shot at the spot he found for himself. _Oh come on Jackie... Simple gun shots won't hurt me in this form._ Gabriel thought. He carried of forming and found himself chuckling at Jack's reaction to Gabriel not giving a shit about him shooting at him. One pulse rocket right at Gabriels back. Breaking the table to bits and Gabriel without cover. 

'Well fuck.' Gabriel quickly glances over to Jacks position and dips to the shadows once again. 'I was trying to make this a fair fight Jackie!' Gabriel's voice bounced off the walls and became a ghostly echo to Jacks ears. 

Jack starts to look around the area for any sign of movement, any sign that Gabriel has left the shadows and It's making Gabriel chuckle even more. 'Oh boy scout, you should know that I won't let you get a second chance to hit me with one of your rockets' Gabriel's voice still bouncing about making it unclear where he was. Jack's head shook to one place and then to another. 

Jack grunted lowly and sat back down into his spot. His back positioned to the wall and his gun prompted up infant of him just incase Gabriel bounced at him. Jack closes his eyes and focuses on what he can hear. Old water droplets hitting the bottom of pipes. The wind hitting the rusted walls and very quiet footsteps to the left side of him. His eyes shot up as he slowly dipped his head over the rubble to have a quick look. 

Jack's face visibly became sour as he realised how close Gabriel got in such a short amount of time. He managed to get to the other side of the top floor. He can still see smoke coming up from a piece of metal that had fallen from the ceiling. 

Gabriel sat down, positioned behind what he thought was a good attempt at a place to hide. He dipped to the shadows and moved closer to Jacks position. Gabriel realises that he could just appear behind Jack and end this quickly but since he didn't have a choice to come here, he was going to make Jack suffer that little bit more. He bounces from wall to wall, still making sure his voice is carried around with him. He chuckles, a low long chuckle that makes the hair on Jacks arms stand up. 'Come on old man, give it your best shot!'

Jack catches wind of an object flying towards him and leaps out with shock. The spot that he was previously positioned in stayed the same except the addition of one shotgun shell on the floor. Jack's eyes shot wide at the stupidity of that very thought and moves his head to see if he could find Gabriel and then notices a shadowy figure right behind him. His skin jumps as he swiftly turns around to find Gabriel shrugging. Before Jack could question what was happening a pointy fist slams into his face. 

Jacks body flies backwards dropping his gun in the meantime. He cups his face with his hand and blocks Gabriels next swing with his arm. Jacks feet move forward as he swings at Gabriels' face. Blood splatters between them as each punch meets skin. Gabriel punches Jack in the gut and watches him as he bends over due to impact. A smile falls onto his face as he elbows him right on the spine.

Jack gasps for air as blood spits out and his vision starts to blur out. Gabriel takes this opportunity to drag Jacks neck into a choke hold making Jack gasp for air. Jacks hands grab onto Gabriel's shoulders as an attempt to stop him and only manages to make the hold on his throat tighter. Jack can feel his last breath drawing nearer as he slumps back into Gabriel's chest while his eyes fade to black.

Jack's eyes slowly began to open after resting for what felt like hours. Gabriel was positioned in front of him with his guns on the floor. Jack tried to lift his arms up but they felt like lead. Annoyingly everything felt like lead. 

‘Listen Jackie.. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to…’ Gabriel whispered while feeling rather guilty at what he had done. Hitting Jack and getting him on the floor was a bit too easy.. Maybe too easy, _Is Jack aiming to lose this fight?_ He shakes his head at the thought. The old soldier opens his mouth slightly and mumbles. 

‘Bullshit, this is what you have wanted to do since long ago. Put me out of my misery Reaper. I’m too old for this shit.’ Gabriel felt anger rising in his body. He was trying to keep calm, he knows Jack blames himself for what happened, he doesn't know what Gabriel knows about everything that happened back before the explosion.

‘Jackie, I don’t want to kill you. Sure when I didn’t know it was you, I was pretty fired up. But now I know it’s you, Jackie come back to me. Back th-‘ Jack wouldn’t let him finish and yelled out. ‘FUCK OFF! Reaper do not call me that name! only HE can call me that. And someone that has done all that you have done, has no right to pretend to be _him_!’ Jacks’ face was turning sour, his eyes portraying every inch of hate he had left in him. Gabriel on the other hand was prepared for this fight. 

‘ _everything I have done?_ Jackie, everything I have done was righteous. Now shut the fuck up and listen or I will kick you to the floor and make you.’ Jack’s face turned pale, Gabriel chuckled, and he finally got the stubborn old man to stay quiet.

‘Well.. It all started when-‘ Jack cut him off. ‘Don’t start it like a fucking fairy tale.’ ‘ _rude_ ’. “Right.. So it all happened before we _died_ ’. His fingers made little quotation marks around the word ‘died’.

‘I found out that Overwatch was corrupt and wrong. Talon had its hands deep in the soil corrupting the roots. Blackwatch was compromised. I thought at the time that you were behind it all, that you were with _them_ . I know now you weren’t but Jackie.. I… I thought you had to die. That you betrayed me. That’s why I did what I did!’ Gabriel’s voice starts to crack with emotion. 

‘Jackie, I have been taking revenge on the people who did this to me.. to *us*! The people I have assassinated? They have all be Talon agents pretending to be Overwatch! I have been trying to do shit right. Jackie I thought I killed you! I thought my mistake killed the only man I ever fell in love with! I thought I would never see you again…’ Gabriel drops to his knees and places his gauntlet-covered hands over Jacks cheeks.

‘You _are_ Talon.’ Jack states in a cold voice. His eyes were fading out, Gabriel hoped Jack would forgive him and understand why he did everything he did. Clearly Jack didn’t. ‘Jackie, I only use them for their money, these shotguns aren’t cheap. I get rid of those traitors in my spare time behind Talons back. Jackie, they don’t know that I am doing this, neither do they know that Sombra and I are making our own plans to take them down. My love, come back to me _Carino!'_ The room went silent for what felt like years. Jacks voice pierced the silence like a fresh wound. 

’Take your mask off.’ Gabriel sighs and takes it off. Jacks eyes widen at the sight. Gabriel hasn’t changed much over the years, give or take a few more scars and grey coloured patches of skin. His hair had grown long, clearly Gabriel didn’t care what he looked like anymore. His eyes were still the perfect shade of brown. ‘G-Gabe…’ Gabriel’s lips curve into a smile and tears fall down his face. Gabriel moves hands over the ridges of Jacks mask, waiting for permission to take it off. Jack nods and Gabriel takes off the old soldiers mask and shudders at the sight. 

Jacks eyes. It was his eyes that made Gabriel shudder the most. They were grey. They used to be a brilliant blue that would remind you of the sky, something so pure that would always remind you of home. Now they were fading away. _Now I know why he’s so pissed at me_. Jack is blind. Or very close to it anyway. He notices the twin scars across his face. _They must of been made by the explosion…_ His face sours at the thought of him blowing his lover up. Jacks mouth slowly curves up to smile slightly.

‘Gabe… What happened to us? What happened to quitting and retiring to a nice little cottage away from all _this’_. Gabriel’s heart flutters at the thought of Jack remembering something from so long ago. ‘You remembered huh? We talked about that so long ago, mi sol’ the nicknames were coming back so easily.

‘I have been lost in the memories for so long Gabe.. They were all I had left.. Oh god, I was so ready to leave and see you. I wanted to see you so badly, when I found out you were alive, I had to see you! But when I found out you were Reaper… I was hurt Gabe. You had to be stopped, my plan was to stop you and end this, then leave this world and see you in what ever shitty after life awaits us.’ ‘Probably Hell’ Gabriel manages to chuckle out. 

‘Hey, if we go to hell and you’re not on the throne I will be severely disappointed’. Gabriel fakes a shocked expression. ‘I have you know, I am an angel! I _am_ named after one after all.’ ‘Angel of death more like..’ They both start to laugh, god did they miss this. However the laughter died down when Jack began to fade away. _Shit!_ Gabriel didn’t think about Jack bleeding out on the floor. _Not today Carino, not now!_ Gabriel whips him up into his arms. He shadow steps to his room at the old watchpoint. He was only 50% sure Jack wouldn’t die from simply being with him as he shadow stepped. After all, he has only done it with Sombra when she got badly injured before. And this time he cared more for Jack than when Sombra got hurt. And sadly Gabriel was not so lucky this time around. Jack’s body was there in his arms, but his soul? Not so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel looked at the lifeless body of Jack Morrison for the first time. His eyes were glowing with life a few minutes ago. Now? The light was gone, there was nothing left but a cold, _dead_ body. Just the broken remnants of a man who finally got what he wanted. But was Gabriel going to accept this? No. 

Gabriel had never felt so outraged. He was ashamed that he just took his lovers life away from him. His hands were trailing around his lover’s body trying to find some release for his never-ending torment. _Did Jack see me like this when he watched me die?_ Gabriel thought. Gabriel imagined Jack bent over his dead body back at the ruins of their past life. Tears falling down his face as he screams for release. _I’m sorry Mi Sol…._ However Gabriel didn’t think there would be one last piece of hope left for the two of them. A piece of Jacks soul still remained. Small and tucked away in Jacks chest. However too small to be revived fully.

Gabriel has always been a stubborn man, of course not as stubborn as the man that was in his arms. But stubborn none-the-less. Gabriel knew he had to do something, had to _try_. His own soul was broken and in pieces when he was made and Gabriel seemed to be fine, so why can’t Jack be? Was this testing fate? _Hopefully not_. Gabriel took a deep breath in and started to focus on capturing jacks remnant of a soul into his hands, he focused dragging it’s very being, _Its purpose_ back into his lovers body. However the last piece of Jacks soul starts to fade away. Seems like this may be too much for it. Gabriel felt a lump in his throat and felt the tears falling down his sullen cheeks. _’NO!’_ Gabriel screamed. He tore a part of his nanites and set them to work along side Jacks soul. This was a bad idea, Gabriel remembers how upset he was when he was brought back because he wasn’t given a choice about which he is to this day, and he will be the one to do the same thing to Jack. But this should hopefully bring him back to life and Gabriel was desperate.

A heartbeat. Gabriel’s eyes opened in shock and joy, he was so glad that he didn’t give up. That he tried even with the risks and Gabriel did succeed but with a cost. Sadly he wouldn’t know it until Jack finally opens his eyes and Gabriel doesn’t know when that would be. Hopefully sooner than later.

Weeks fly past whilst Gabriel is waiting for his lover to awaken. Although he is ashamed to say that part of him hoped Jack wouldn’t wake up. He doesn’t know what reaction Jack would have to this twisted fate forced upon him. Will he hate Gabriel? Will he thank him? Gabriel is spiraling down quickly as the weeks go. Jack has become paler, there’s dark circles around his eyes making him look like he came from a Tim Burton film. Gabriel is frightened for when the time comes and his love is awake, he hopes to god he will be merciful. But you can’t always get what you want, can you? Alas, Jack finally begins to wake up and opens his eyes and looks around the room. Gabriel notices how he is fixated on him and starts to shift uncontrollably. _can he see me?_ He thought. Suddenly a voice, distorted and cold shot through the silence. ‘Who the fuck are you?’

 

Gabriel’s heart sank and almost shattered to the ground. Had Jack forgotten who he was? Was coming back too much for the memories to come back as well? Gabriel chuckled to himself. _of course, life can’t be this easy. Can it?_ Gabriel looked at Jack in the eyes.

‘Nice to meet you, I am Gabriel Reyes, I used to be your best friend.’ Jacks face started to sour. Gabriel’s face followed suit with hints of sadness. He knew this was going to happen. He never gets a break from a cruel fate.

Jacks eyes dropped down as he wore a straight, cold expression. Jack looked down to his arms and scraped at them with his nails till they bled. He notices the wounds patch them selves up with great horror. His eyes flash open and wide at Gabriel. ‘What the fuck have you done to me Gabbie!’

Jack felt this uncontrollable surge in his being. He wasn’t sure what it was but it did not feel good. ‘So you do know me then? Anyway I did nothing you wouldn’t do! I saved you, I brought you back. Jackie.. I didn’t want to lose you _Mi Carino_ please calm down, when people like us get angry or lose control of our emotions, we lose control of the nanites and lose the ability to have a human form.’

Jack felt his body go into over drive. He felt his body tear it self-apart but stay together at the same time. ‘Bullshit Reyes! You have turned me into something inhuman! I let you _die,_ why couldn’t you let me?!’ ‘Why the fuck do you think I saved you?! BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! The hardest thing in my life is letting you go! ’ Jack couldn’t hold on anymore. 

’some say the hardest thing in life is falling out of love, that it takes decades to finally let them go. Well Gabriel? I had time. I used to love you, now? You are nothing more than a memory and a regret’ Gabriel’s heart broke and Jack disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacks eyelids felt heavy, like he hasn’t slept for weeks. His eyes burnt the edges of his eye socket. Jack was horrified. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar siluette of a woman sat across from him with almost the same facial expression as him. He tried to open his mouth to speak but all that would come out is a puff of smoke and a slight wheeze as his throat strained to make a noise. The woman sat opposite him turned at the noise and almost screamed. ‘You- You’re awake!’ _This voice… Why does it sound so familiar?_ Jack took this opportunity to look over her features, to try and figure out who she was.

The woman had long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her skin was pale, almost too pale. Her eyes were just like Jacks eyes, blue like the sky. She wore a white doctors coat. _Well now I know exactly where I am._ Jack thought.

‘Angela…’ Jack mumbled with strain as his throat clearly protested the idea of speaking. ‘Jack… I thought you died out there long ago! It was a true shock to see you again on the battlefield, but I have to ask Jack, what happened to you?’ She gestured to Jacks whole being and Jack responded with a little grunt that almost sounded like a laugh.

‘I _did_ die out there Angela. And you can thank Gabriel for my current state. I don’t remember what happened for me to get here though…’ Angela’s face morphed into horror. ‘Jack, tell me exactly what Gabriel did to you, and I will tell you how you got here.’ _Why is she not double surprised that Gabriel is still alive?_

‘Well… I found Gabriel.. I mean, Reaper. We fought and well.. I died. Gabriel brought me back by installing his nanites into me, clearly he didn’t want me to die. Angela… I got so angry… I dissolved into smoke and the next thing I know, I’m here with you in a hospital bed.’ Jacks face droops down into a sullen expression. He looks into Angela’s eyes and waits for an answer to the silence. Angela did answer with a scared expression. 

‘Well I was fighting on the battlefield and got separated from my squad. In my moments of agony I found you. Or rather I found a puff of smoke in the form of man, I went to reach your hand and you finally formed. I thought it was Gabriel, but it wasn’t. It was you Jack!’ Her eyes started to water. 

‘How do you know about Gabriel?’ Jacks voice went cold. Angela’s face looked like she faced her worst fear. ‘Well… When you and Gabriel died, I found his body and I fixed him up.. With help.. I left him alone for an hour while I went to get equipment and I found Moira working her demon ideas on him! She was the one to turn him into this! Not me!’ Her face falls into itself.

‘Angela, it is okay, I am sure Gabriel is only angry with Moira, not you. Me on the other hand? I have every right to be angry at my maker.’ 

He closes his eyes. ‘I mean, how could he do that?! He couldn’t just let me die could he? I was finally ready… This is twice I’ve been denied death and I am fucking pissed!’ Jacks hands clench up, his nails dig into his skin. ‘He complains that he hates what happened to him, but in the end he takes my choice away from me and makes me share the same fate. Fucking selfish!’ Angela gets up and puts her hands on top of Jacks. 

‘Jack, please listen to your self. Gabriel just wanted to save you. Is it such a bad thing to want to save your lifeline?’ Angela’s words stung, Jack didn’t think of this. _So what if Gabriel felt bad, I understand why he was reaper but what the actual FUCK Gabriel?!_ Jacks hand dissolves into smoke and moves to his stomach.

‘Angela, I am tired. I haven’t had a reason to live so far for over 10 years, and now? My only reason to live, is to find a way to reverse the fate that has been thrust upon me. I honestly don't know what I would do if I see Gabriel again.’ Angela looks into Jacks eyes and smiles.

‘Jack, why don’t you join the new Overwatch? I know how you feel about the old organisation but times have changed. We are working for our selves!’ Jacks face twitches and forms a face suited for extreme bloodlust.

‘Mercy. Overwatch was a mistake. Why would I want to join in with the new one? Would they let me in while I look like this? Quick answer. No. I am a monster, Mercy. I will not join.’ 

‘But Jack, everything is different! We need you! You are our Strike co-‘ Jack cuts her off. ‘Don’t you _DARE_ say it!’ Jacks body begins to shake and burst into a pile of smoke. He disappears into the night through the window. 

It was different this time. Jack could see where he was going while he shadow steps into the darkness. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go, he had unlimited possibilities. The only thing he knew he had to do was _eat_. He remembered what Gabriel does to sustain his hunger and is suddenly appalled by the idea. No. He will not take part in this any further.

Jack finds himself in a sad familiar town out in the middle of nowhere. To his right was an alleyway leading to his old apartment, he walks through and is suddenly ambushed. _Great._ He thought as three men appear out of nowhere and try their damned hardest to beat him up. ‘Come on old man! Give us your money or you’ll regret it!’ Jacks face sours.

‘I’m gunna give you 5 seconds to piss off kids. You don’t want to fuck with me right now.’ Jacks hands clenches into a fist. His eyes turn to two small red dots illuminated in the darkness. Smoke coming out of the sockets. ‘I do not want to hurt you, I won’t be able to stop myself.’ 

The men surrounded him and were clearly too ignorant to listen to his warnings. One of the men charged forward with a knife aiming for his back and Jack shifts forward and grabs the knife with his hands on the blade stopping it in their tracks.

‘I gave you a fucking warning you dumb piece of shit’ His voice grumbled in the dark. The eyes of the attacker looked up to meet Jacks. Their face morphs to fear as they notice the smoke coming out of Jacks sockets. Then they notice a growing smirk smearing up on Jacks face. Smoke coming out of the gaps.

‘I am so _very_ hungry. I didn’t want to do this, but you look so delicious.’ Jack grabs the knife out of the attackers hand and quickly slices their throat. The blood drips all over Jacks torso and splatters across his face. Jack looks to his side to see the remaining men looking terrified. 

_Yes…_ Jack started to moan, a low laugh roars out as he moves closer to the men. ‘You should listen to someone when they tell you piss off.’ Jack disappears and reappears behind the men. He kicks them both down and slides his knife across one of their stomachs. ‘… I wonder what colour your insides would be?’ He gives them a crooked smile.

‘Red? Pink? Black? Mamma always told me if you do evil things, your insides turn to black.’ Jack stabs the man’s stomach and drags the knife across his abdomen. Jack laughs at the crying men and the screams they give out. He shoves his hand in the cut and grabs on the wet, slippery intestines and drags them out. ‘Hmnn Mamma lied…’ 

He shifts slightly to face the last man sat down crippled by the kick earlier. ‘How does it make you feel, to see your friends dead? _slaughtered._ ’ Before the man could speak, Jack ripped out his vocal cords and licked at the blood on his hands. ‘Your souls will be delicious.’ Jack gets up and shifts over the bodies gripping at their fading souls. He dissolves them into his body and he finally feels satisfied. ‘Yes….’ Jack shadow steps to his apartment and is appalled by whom he sees. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too much of his surprise, Gabriel was sat on his sofa waiting for Jack to come home. Jack knew no matter how much he would tell Gabriel to piss off, he wouldn’t just simply go away. Gabriel looked at Jack, his face looked shocked as he finds his eyes stuck on his former lovers deformed eyes. He doesn’t know how he feels about Jack covered in blood and eyes ready to kill. Jack seemed to like this expression on his former lovers face. It was a nice change from when it was Jacks job to look appalled by what Gabriel did, now? Jack was liking this role.

‘Hi Honey, I’m home.’ Jack walks in further and puts his coat on the coat rack. ‘Hope you don’t mind the mess, If I’d known you were coming, I would of made sure to make more of it.’ Jack gave a devilish smile at Gabriel and Gabriel felt his heart shatter to the floor. ‘Jack.. What _happened_ to you..’ Jack shoots him an over the top ‘shocked’ expression. 

‘You. You happened Gabriel, don’t tell me you don’t remember?’ Gabriel’s face sours. ‘Jack, What happened to you never killing innocents?!’ Jack shoots him a glare. ‘They tried to kill me, that means they deserved to die.’

‘Jack you aren’t like this! You don’t just kill people who attack you! You were the Golden Boy! The boy scout!’ ‘Key word in that sentence Gabriel. _Were_. I am what you made me. Either accept me for what I am now or get the fuck out of my apartment before I make you.’ Gabriel looks at him over. ‘Fine, I will miss the old Jack. However this new Jack does raise an interest. The look of you with blood splashed across you is most certainly _alluring_ ’ Jack rolls his eyes.

‘Gabriel. I am still pissed off at you.’ Gabriel gives him a smirk and moves closer. ‘I will not love you again.’ Gabriel moves his hands around Jack and brings him closer. ‘I know _Mi Luna._ Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.’ Jack’s face grows hot as he rests his head in Gabriel’s neck. ‘I missed you.’


	7. Chapter 7

Jack licks at Gabriel’s neck and tugs at the skin with his teeth making Gabriel shiver under him. Two can play at this game. Gabriel moves his arms from around Jack and pulls him into a kiss while moving his hands around Jacks hair. Jack moans ever so softly, god Gabriel has missed this sound. Gabriel tugs at the hair in his grasp and pulls Jacks face away from his and shoots him a smirk.

‘You can’t give in so easy Jackie… Thought you hated me remember?’ Jack gave a low growl and moved his legs around Gabriel’s and quickly swiped them against the smirking bastards legs. Before Gabriel could even blink, Jack was on top of him with an arm across his chest restricting his breathing. If Gabriel wasn’t immortal, maybe he would be scared for his life. Too bad he wasn’t. Jack took out his knife from earlier and brought it to Gabriel’s throat with a stern expression.

‘That’s a tad more like it Jackie.’ Jack smiled and threw the knife across the room, Gabriel was slightly relieved he didn’t have to bleed out to get laid. Jack took of his blood soaked top with ease, God… Gabriel was almost drooling at Jacks skin. It was pale. Clearly his death made him even whiter than he was already. The only things he could see on his ripped partners skin was the scars. The scars he made. Gabriel was thinking how he should feel bad about dealing these blows. But that was how he felt before. Jack looked good with scars, Gabriel chuckled. _My little scarred murderer._

Jack looked down at Gabriel, It’s been a while since he has done anything like this. But there was an aching voice at the back of Jacks mind begging for control. For the chance to take what he wants, when he wants it. And what does he want? Gabriel. Jack closes his eyes and focuses. _I have to keep control or I may never redeem myself._ Jack puts his hand on Gabriel’s cheek and gives him a sad smile. He leans down and gives him a kiss and breathes out a heavy sigh.

Gabriel couldn’t understand Jacks face. He pondered on how much Jack was broken, that was a familiar face of Jacks from way back that act of kissing after a sad smile was Jack’s way of telling him he needs help. Gabriel knew he had to help, after all… He does love the man, even if the other seemed so stubborn to not accept their feelings about him. Before Gabriel could help Jack he felt Jacks body grow hotter and full of lust. Jack was breathing heavily in his ear as he rutted against Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel couldn’t take it for much longer and flipped Jack over and ripped his own shirt off. He started biting Jacks neck and kissing down his exposed torso. Jack tasted heavenly. 

Jack felt himself fade away as Gabriel took control, he tried to reach out and get his attention but the voice in his head got louder and louder till he couldn’t take it anymore. Jack felt himself disappear into the darkness of his own mind. Now all that is left in Jack is want. For what he wants and what he deserves. And by god will he take it for himself. 

Jack starts to shiver at each touch and kiss Gabriel gives him and aids him with taking his trousers and pants off. Gabriel felt the control of his body go through the window when Jack was finally naked underneath him. Jack has always been irresistible, naked? Even more so. The way his hair would settle on his head messed up by what ever he was lying on top of. The scars on his body shaped around his muscles. The pale skin that needed warmth. The need for someone to love him. Gabriel was going to make sure Jack knew how much he needed him. Gabriel put his hand down onto Jacks length and started to pump. Jack responded with a breathy moan. He then took two fingers and started to tease Jacks hole, making circles around the entrance. Jack was squirming under him, clearly needing release from this lust that has consumed him. Gabriel answered with a simple thrust of his fingers aching to find the sweet spot that he _knows_ Jack loves. 

‘ _Gabe…_ ‘ Jack breathed out in a moan. God Gabriel knew how to tease Jack to the point of insanity. At lease he was keeping quiet, in the past he would be a mouthy piece of shit in the sack. And before Jack could moan a second time, Gabriel opened his mouth and growled in a low voice. ‘You like that Jackie-Boy? Like it when I tease you like this?’ Clearly Jack thought too soon. Gabriel proceeded to tease while adding a third finger in while widening him up. God did it feel good to be touched after so damn long. ‘Answer me Jack or I’ll stop.’ Jack moaned out softly. ‘Y-Yes..’ Gabriel grinned and took his fingers out fast, Jack felt empty and unfulfilled. ‘I didn’t hear you, tell me again, and this time tell me you want me.’ Jack felt heat rise to his face. He wanted to hit him in the face for this embarrassment but Jack needed to be filled. His want for Gabriel was too strong. ‘G-Gabe.’ He gasped. ‘Please Gabe! I need you right now!’ He moaned. Gabriel smiled and answered. ‘Good.’ 

Gabriel took off his trousers and pants and slipped a condom on. He slipped himself into Jack easily. Jack’s body seemed to remember him well. He panted at the tight feeling of Jacks hole and started to thrust. With ever thrust, Jack moaned and called out his name. ‘Gabe!’ ‘Amnn G-Gabe!’ Gabriel thrust harder and deeper, almost bottoming out. ‘You like that, huh _mi sol?_ You like it when you’re treated roughly?’ Jack’s moans got louder. ‘You like my big fat cock in you filling you up?’ He thrusts harder making Jack almost cry out for release. 

Jack could feel his erection burning for attention, he reached down to fix his problem but Gabriel shoved his hand away, Jack gave him a glare but was matched with the same. ‘You cum with my thrusts and my hands only.’ Gabriel declared. Jack didn’t mind being taken care of, this means he didn’t have to do the work. But god did it turn him on to see Gabriel dominating him like this. Gabriel put a hand on Jacks dick and started to pump, quickly after he started Jack reached his climax and squirted out. To Gabriel’s ears, Jacks moans and cries as he came was entrancing, but at the same time distorted. He looked at Jack who would normally be spent and finished, instead looked hungry. His eyes looked full of lust and want. Gabriel didn’t mind this taking longer than it normally would. 

Jack brought his hands behind Gabriel’s back and dug his claws in to the skin, pulling down and making very nice scratch marks across the baron back. Gabriel winced at the pain but he felt weirdly good at the slight playfulness Jack is indulging in. This was new. Gabriel started to thrust fast and hard. He wanted to see if Jack could take a little pain, he thrusted roughly and god it felt good. Jack seemed to love it too, his face was breaking at the seams, and he was clearly feeling it. Gabriel felt he was close and gave Jack a few deep thrusts before shooting his load deep into Jack and his partner followed quickly. He looked down at the mess of a man under him, They both seemed spent and tired. Gabriel pulled out and tucked himself back into his boxers. He got up and went to find a flannel to clean Jack up with, only Jack was already on that idea and just headed to his shower. 

Gabriel got dressed and sat back down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. _What did I just do?_ Gabriel wasn’t sure what he indulged in, but Jack seemed to fall apart and shift in character part way through. Gabriel has never felt unsure about his lovers mental health until now, sure he knew Jack had been depressed in the past, but insane? He doesn’t know what has happened to Jack’s mind, but he will try his damned hardest to get it back to normal, despite the fact that Jack’s murderous self does arouse him to no ends. He has to keep this in check.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack walks out of the shower with what Gabriel would describe as the worlds smallest towel wrapped around his waist. Gabriel was beginning to like this changed Jack if it means he gets to have a second glance at his body more often. ‘So, any idea what your going to do from here on, boy scout?’ Gabriel asks with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Jack replies with the same grin, ‘Well, I was thinking of following you on one of your ‘missions’. You know how I like to get out there and…’ He looks up into Gabriel’s eyes and tussles his hair. ‘ _Do my thing_ ’. Gabriel’s eyes widened, he didn’t actually think Jack would want to join him on a mission, but then again he did slaughter some guys that maybe had it coming. His grin got larger. 

‘Good boy gone bad, my oh my how the mighty have fallen Jackie’. ‘But if you want to come along, don’t kill anyone that didn’t have it coming, okay?’ Jack nodded and went to get changed for the day. Gabriel got up and shot Sombra a message asking for information on a target. They were out within the hour. 

’So who are we killing today?’ Jack asks with a slight melody to his voice. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile a little bit. ‘Our target today is none other than your old secretary, Mr. Desmond Morris. The plan is to get in unseen and eliminate him. Okay?’ Jack nodded, they both grinned at the feeling of nostalgia. _Just like how it used be before this all went to shit._ They both shadow stepped through the air vents of this mans apartment. Jack could see the layout of the rooms inside his head.

The apartment was spacious, the outside walls were glass that let the sunset gleam inside warming the room up for any guests. The furniture was modernised and Jack was pissed. This man was his right hand man. He fucked him over and got to live with it, he got to live a luxurious life while his own life was stolen away. Jack got out of the vent and appeared on the sofa waiting for Desmond to appear from his bedroom. Gabriel wasn’t too far behind and leant on the side of the breakfast bar. 

‘Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house!’ The man screeched. Jack gave a side-glance at Gabriel and the older man gestured to Jack that he can in fact have this one.

‘Well, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought it would be best if I came to tell an old friend my condolences.’ Jacks voice was low, almost sounding like a growl. Gabriel wasn’t seeing Jack, all he was seeing was a wolf and it’s prey and by god he was loving this performance. Jack turned around and pushed his torso over the back of the sofa in a childish manner. ‘Hiya Desmond! Miss me?’

The man started to shake in horror. He knew that Jack Morrison did not die that day and he knew Jack would come find him looking for answers. ‘Jack, I know why your here, You want answers right? We-‘ Jack cuts him off. ‘Look here Desmond. I was real fond of you and your work with me so I’ll be straight with you. I know you had a part in blowing me and Gabriel up.’ Jack gestures over to the bigger man looking amused. 

‘I really don’t appreciate the scars you gave me either, neither do I appreciate the mental scars you dug into me.’ ‘Hang on, Jack! You got it wrong! I’m like you, I didn’t know anything! Not until the end when I was told to give them a signal when you were in the office with Gabriel!’ Jacks eyes widened and he started to growl lower and louder. Gabriel felt slightly scared at the sounds that were coming out of Jack, was Jack always capable of being so damn wild? 

‘Thank you for clarifying which part of the plan you were a part of Desmond.’ Jack got up and stalked over to Desmond. His eyes latched onto the scared mans figure, eyes glowing red with hate. ‘Makes it quicker to kill you, means I don’t have to torture you to get the answers I wanted to hear.’ 

‘Wait please! Jack they threatened my children! They had them. If I didn’t help them, I would of lost my world.’ 

‘So for you to keep your world. I had to lose my world? I had to lose my only love? Fuck you Desmond.’ Jack’s eyes turned into smoke and he revealed a knife that was hidden in his glove. He tracked it down Desmond’s throat while licking his lips. ‘I will enjoy killing you Desmond.’ The scared man started to whimper and prey that Jack would stop and have mercy, he began to chant his children names, names that Jack knew from way back then. Perhaps God really did hear his prayer.

The chants were beginning to get to Jacks head, names he knew from oh so long ago. Jack’s eyes returned to normal. ‘Did they really threaten your children or are you making up some sick lie to save your life?’ Desmond’s eyes widened and tears began to fall out. 

‘Y-yes! ‘ A chocked voice came out. ‘Jack slumped to his knees. The knife hitting the ground and hands gripping at clothes. ‘I can’t kill you, you were only saving your family, your world.’ 

Gabriel’s head rose up and eyes widened. _Did Jack just say that? Is he back?_ Jacks eyes began to water and his voice began to shake. ‘Desmond, please forgive me. You were good to me back then and I do not blame you for what has happened.’ Jack’s eyes asked for forgiveness in the old friends eyes.

‘Jack, I only ask if you can forgive me. I have wronged you and Gabriel and I must pay the price. ’ Jack got up and stood on equal grounds with the man. ‘Desmond, the only thing you can do now is live your life free, and do good. Look after your family and keep them safe.’ The two nodded and Jack turned around shocked at Gabriel’s expression. Gabriel was almost ecstatic at Jacks face. There was no darkness hidden beneath. Just Jack, _his_ Jack. ‘Jackie…’ Gabriel felt his eyes begin to water as he leaped forward and gave Jack a hug.

‘I missed you so much’ ‘And I you.’

Time seemed to pass quickly, the two were stood there for a good 5 minutes staring at each others faces like it was the first time. Jack was the first to speak.

‘Gabriel, we cannot kill this man. He was only doing what he could to save his world. I would of done the same thing to save you.’ Gabriel nodded and kissed Jacks lips lovingly. ‘I’m so glad I get to see you again, I have to admit I enjoyed seeing you unhinged but this Jack, is the best Jack.’ Jacks lips curved into a smile under Gabriel’s. They both knew this was over and they can just simply enjoy being themselves, forgetting the past and letting everything go. They shadow stepped out of the vents onto the streets. They decided they will walk home this time.


	9. Chapter 9

The two decided a good walk back to their apartment hand in hand was a good way to talk about their future and enjoy each other’s company. They however did not notice someone’s presence following them from behind. Across buildings, across streets, all the way back to their home. The figure stood in the shadows and watched the two men walk into their apartment and simply waited. Waited for their chance to do their job. Jack and Gabriel were not aware that someone had been sent to assassinate them. 

Jack and Gabriel walked into the living room holding each other’s hands and bumping shoulders. Smiles planted on their faces as one another spoke. It had been so long since they got to enjoy their company and finally having time to sit down and speak.

‘You know… I never said thank you for saving me.’ Jack said as he looked down feeling rather guilty. ‘I’m painfully aware of that fact Jack’ Gabriel replied with a smirk on his lips. ‘It’s okay, I just couldn’t lose you, you are my world Jackie.’

‘You were always mine’ Jack smiled and gifted a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. ‘How about I cook you some dinner? Something with some flavour! I’ve noticed the meals you’ve had in the past week, honestly Jackie. Salt is _NOT_ a spice!’

‘Even salt can be too salty’ Jack remarked with a slight cheeky smile growing on his face. Gabriel mocked in horror. ‘Salt is _too_ spicy, Jesus Christ Jackie, you are such a white boy sometimes’. 

The two laugh as they insult each other. Gabriel looks through the shelves and the fridge. ‘Hm, seems like we are out of milk, eggs and peppers, mind popping to the shops and fetching them for me lover boy?’ Jack giggles. ‘Okay, I’ll go if you promise not to make the food _too_ spicy okay?’ Jack kisses him on the cheek one last time and heads for the door. 

‘I’ll be back in 15 minutes!’ Jack leaves Gabriel and the house behind.

A sniper gun ranked high on the building. A slow breath in and out. One single shot fired straight to the head and one more on the heart. Blood splattered across the floor and a loud thud. Jack went down.

Flashes of blue fall down to the ground to confirm the kill and immediately escapes through to the shadows. Gabriel heard gunshots and ran to the door to find a pool of blood. His lover who was so very much alive 5 minutes ago, now he is fading away on the ground. ‘Jack!’ Gabriel screamed as he fell to the ground to grab Jack up to him. He tries to expel his nanites into Jacks body once more but it was too late. Jack was gone. 

Tears began to reach his eyes as his throat clogged up with emotion. ‘We… We finally got to be with each other.. We finally got a happy ending..’ His head sunk into his dead lovers chest. ‘I love you so much Jackie.. Don’t leave me!’ 

He opened his eyes to see a tinge of blue sitting in Jacks chest. A familiar sight. Gabriel caressed Jacks soul out of its mortal cage and held it close. He moves his hands around and desperately tries to move his nanites into Jack’s soul to repair the damage but it just won’t work. ‘WHY!’ Gabriel screamed trying to hold back his tears.

Gabriel screamed his heart out and felt Jacks soul begin to fade away in his hands. Gabriel refused to be apart from Jack any longer. He moved Jacks soul up to his chest and closed his eyes. This way, Jack would be a part of him, with him forever.

Gabriel devoured Jack’s soul and Gabriel felt emotion hit him hard in his gut. This clearly wasn’t just his own, it was jacks own guilt and pain. Gabriel stands up with Jacks body in his arms as he walks to Jacks garden and arranges a grave. With every movement of the shovel he felt his never ending tears fall to his cheeks, the almost voiceless whines of his throat as he fights the screams. He wouldn’t leave Jack alone in the road, Jack would have a burial like he was supposed to have. He finally put Jack to sleep in his own grave and knelt over the freshly shoveled dirt. ‘I will always be with you’. His head falls down.

‘I love you Jack, I always will.’ Gabriel smiles sadly as he hears a low soft voice in the back of his head replying. ‘I will always love you too’.

 

The end.


End file.
